The God-Emperors Terran Empire Wiki
Welcome to the Imperial Archives OOC: Wiki for my newest NationStates country: The titular God-Emperors Terran Empire. Based on the Imperium of Man and Star Trek's Terran Empire; this country also represents my real-life beliefs. The Terran Empire This article is a diplomatic guide to the Terran Empire; containing detailed and illustrated articles about its history, government, military and people (such as society, culture and philosophy). This guide also covers notable Terran technology, and many facts about the operation and inner workings of this ancient country. Use intended for foreign diplomats and dignitaries; available to regular persons for $8,- IGS (Humans and Abhumans only!) Written by Carolus Vargas, High Lord Administrator of the Terran Imperial Government. History of the Empire PT (Past Tech) 1775: United States of America founded 1775-1780: War of Independence (13 colonies) 1781-1784: Conquers French holdings to the West (Louisiana territory) 1785-1788: Invades and annexes Canada 1790-1820: Indian Wars on the Western continent 1793-1796: First Mexican-American War. USA gains Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, California. 1798-1799: Annexation of Cuba 1800-1801: Annexation of the Bahamas 1802-1804: Spanish-American War. USA gains Florida, Philippines 1804-1810: Conquest of the Antilles. USA gains Haiti, Dominican Republic, Jamaica, Puerto Rico, the Antillean Archipelago. 1812-1820: Conquest of Mexico 1821: Terran Empire declared 1822-1824: Annexation of Alaska 1824: Founding of the Department of Secret Intelligence (Secret Police) 1826: Annexation of Greenland 1827: Annexation of Iceland 1830-1836: Invasion of the United Kingdom 1836: Imperial Inquisition founded (Cultural and Religious police) 1840-1848: Conquest of the Low Lands (Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg) 1850-1860: Conquest of the French Empire (France, Spain, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Mali) 1860: Terran Empire turned from Democratic Empire into Meritocratic Dictatorship 1862-1865: Russo-Terran War. Empire gains Primorsky, Khabarovsk, Sakhalin, Magadan, Kamchatka, Chukota, Yakutsk, Amur 1866-1880: Conquest of Russia. Empire gains rest of Russia, Poland, Finland, Baltic states, Ukraine, Belarus, Georgia. 1882-1890: Operation Deep Strike West. Empire gains Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Czech, Italy. 1882-1886: Uprising in Africa. Uprising quelled. 1890-1898: Uprising in Europe. Uprising quelled. 1900-1912: Uprising in Russia. Uprising quelled. 1914-1918: Operation Deep Strike Center. Empire gains Slovakia, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia, Serbia, Albania, Macedonia, Greece, Moldova. 1920-1930: Operation Deep Strike East. Empire gains Turkey, Syria, Lebanon, Iraq, Iran, Jordan, Israel, Arabian Peninsula. 1932-1946: First Terran Civil War. Western Prefectures and Eastern Prefectures fight each other for dominance. Western victory. 1948-1954: Muslim Revolts. Muslim-populated Prefectures rise up against the Empire, aided by Asian Muslim states. Revolts quelled, Empire gains Afghanistan, Pakistan. 1954-1956: Operation Retribution. Muslim leadership, intellectuals, spiritual leaders and fundamentalists purged. 1960-1984: Concurrent: Conquest of Asia, Conquest of South America, Conquest of Africa, Conquest of Eurasia, Conquest of Oceania. The Terran Empire now covers the entire world, save for Antarctica. 1990-2004: Second Terran Civil War. Caucasian Loyalists fight against Colored Separatists. Loyalist victory. MT (Modern Tech) 2004-2008: Operation Vengeance. All autonomy quelled, Imperial government centralized. 2008-2015: Unification Wars. The Terran Empire stamps out all resistance, occupies Antarctica. 2018-2030: Purification Wars. Whites and Slightly-Browns Such As Italians And Hispanics annihilate all other colors and destroy all religions and beliefs but their own. PMT (Past Modern Tech) 2030-2050: Reconstruction. With the entire global population loyal to the Empire, the battered planet Terra starts to rebuild itself. Science and technology start to flourish, and the Humans' infighting comes to an end. FT-1 (Future Tech, Early) 2050-2200: The Golden Age of Humanity. Mankind invents FTL travel and Terraforming. Humanity begins to settle the Milky Way. 2200-2400: Machine Wars. Mankind's robotic servants gain sentience and rise up against their creators. Human victory, but this war attracts the attention of another species... 2405-2406: First Contact War. Mankind's first conflict against an alien race. An easy victory for Humanity divides the Terran race. Humanity shot first. 2407-2430: Third Terran Civil War. Human Supremacists fight Cosmopolitans. Supremacist victory, Terran Empire turned into Xeno-hating fanatics. Emperor-worship begins. FT (Future Tech, General) 2430-3000: Conquest of the Galaxy. Terran Empire conquers and settles the entire Milky Way, "xenociding" all local species. FT+1 (Future Tech, Late) M4.120-M7.874: Invasion of the Andromeda Supercluster. The Terran Empire repeats the conquest of the Milky Way on a much larger scale. M10.042-M25.433: The Local Galactic Group. Same as the Andromeda Supercluster, but the Terran Empire reaches its logistic breaking point. Power is decentralized, although the Emperor on Terra Primos is still the almighty ruler. PFT (Past Future Tech) M30.800-M43.300: Virgo Supercluster. Beset by alien invaders from all sides, the Terran Empire takes the fight to them. The Virgo Supercluster is set ablaze for thirteen-thousand years, but while Humanity eliminates the Xenos' offensive power and gains many footholds in Virgo's galaxies, the Empire fails to wipe them out. Because of this rapid expansion, the Empire loses coherency, and is subdivided into semi-autonomous Segments. The Terran Empire's enormity means its overarching bureaucracy and government become incomplete, slow and ineffective, forcing the Empire to be subdivided at many levels. This loss of total control also causes Human-on-Human violence; worship of the Emperor and fear of Xenos being the only things keeping the gargantuan Empire together. The Emperor on Terra Primos is now a living God, and master over all Human life. Eternal war begins. M43.300-M73.450(Modern day): Status Quo: Technology still advances, but so does the enemy's, making it look like total stagnation, while in fact everything advances faster than ever in Human history. The laws of physics and even death itself can be ignored. But for every battle won, one is lost somewhere else. The fight for supremacy is now a fight for survival. Stop fighting and you are defeated, but keep fighting; and you can win battles, but never the war. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim darkness of the far future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter. The Terran race Physiology Skin colors range from Nordic White to Northern Mexican Hispanic, but nothing darker than that. The most common hair colors are black, the darker shades of brown, and sandy colors, but red and blonde are very rare. Common eye colors are deep shades of silver, grey, orange and green, with other colors virtually nonexistent. A striking feature is that many people have bicolored or differently colored eyes. The Immortals stand out with their bright purple eyes. Physically, Terrans are quite tall, averaging at 7 feet, but are relatively slender; though more rough than our predecessors. Body shapes are less gender-distinctive than those of Old Humans, making men a little less masculine and women less feminine (but somehow more attractive) than our ancestors. Terrans have very little body hair; it only grows on the head, so we lack all facial- and body hair. We also have relatively little body fat, but make up for that in lean muscle. Mental The two brains of the Old Race have blended tohgether into one large brain, which doesn't assign different tasks to different lobes/halves, but shares all functions. This brain has a capacity of 5000 CC, contains 380 billion neurons, and has 60.000 synapses per neuron; giving Terrans an intelligence comparable to 8 or 9 Old Humans. Imperial Government The highest leaders, the Imperials and the High Lords, are known as "the Immortals", because for all intents and purposes, they are. The Immortals came about to being around 200.000 BC, but nobody - including the Immortals themselves - know just how, and by whom, they were created. Immortals cannot die of old age, starvation, suffocation, blood loss or even disintegration; they'll simply come back together. However, they can be killed by other extremely powerful people. The Immortals are regarded as living Gods, and with a good reason: they represent the very best of Humanity, but also its very worst. Human in genes and DNA but superhuman in skill, intelligence and strength, the Immortals have been leading Humanity in secret until they revealed themselves in 1775, when they convinced the Thirteen Colonies to rise against their British overlords. The Imperials The Emperor, James Mason The Empress, Kate Donner The High Lords High Lord Governor, Cato Leventis High Lord Administrator, Carolus Vargas High Lord Inquisitor, Sophia Komnenos High Lord Admiral, Tiberius Palaiologos High Lord Marshal, Alexios Petrakis Imperial government Galactic Cluster government Galactic government Segmentum government Systemary government Planetary government Local government The Inquisition The Department of Special Intelligence Breakdown of government institutions and their authority. The Administratorum Imperial Departments Department of War . Ministry of Defense . Ministry of Arms and Ammunitions . Ministry of Homeland Security . Ministry of Transportation . Ministry of Foreign Affairs Department of Internal Affairs Department of Justice Department of Infrastructure Department of Science, Technology and Development Department of Agriculture Department of the Economy . Ministry of Commerce and Labor . Ministry of Finances Department of Education Imperial Council Imperial Congress Imperial Senate Role of the Military in the Imperial Government Imperial Military Imperial Navy (IN) Imperial Navy unit types Imperial Navy structure TEDreadnought.png|Imperial Navy Dreadnought TEBattleship.png|Imperial Navy Battleship TEBattleCruiser.png|Imperial Navy Battle Cruiser TEHeavyCruiser.png|Imperial Navy Heavy Cruiser Imperial Army (IA) The Imperial Army is the Empire's ground assault force; they attack enemy armies and invade hostile planets, leaving nothing alive that stands in their way. The IA's main recruiting pool are young people looking for adventure or wanting to prove their strength. Some IA units are stationed on Navy vessels, to give the Fleets a force for conducting groundside operations. When not in service, the Imperial Army's Combat Groups are spread out over their home system. The IA's greatest loyalty lies with the Imperial Government. Imperial Army unit types Infantry *Marines *Shock Troopers *Storm Troopers *Drop Troopers *Heavy Infantry *Heavy Weapons *Heavy Support *Grenadiers *Riflemen *Combat Engineers *Field Medics Armor *Superheavy Armor *Heavy Armor *Main Armor *Medium Armor *Light Armor Artillery *Heavy Artillery *Assault Guns *Rocket Artillery *Tracked Artillery *Mobile Artillery *Field Artillery Air Force *Superiority Fighters *Air/Ground Attack Fighters *Air/Air Attack Fighters *Dive Bombers *Armed Troop Transport Imperial Army structure 8 Corps' form a Combat Group; the Imperial Army's main size fighting force. Each planetary system fields one (1) Combat Group. Combat Group size: Approx. 11517600 men - eleven million five-hundred seventeen thousand six-hundred men. 5 Divisions form a Corps. Corps size: Approx. 1439700 men - one million four-hundred thirty-nine thousand seven-hundred men. IMPERIAL ARMY DIVISION (approx. 287940 men - two-hundred and eighty-seven thousand nine-hundred and forty men) 3X Combined Arms Regiment, Infantry and Artillery (Approx. 3560 men) . 2 Riflemen battalions (2X 1000 men; 2000 men) . 4 Heavy Infantry companies (4X 200 men; 800 men) . 1 Heavy Weapons platoon (40 men) . 1 Heavy Support platoon (40 men) . 1 Combat Engineers platoon (40 men) . 1 Field Medics platoon (40 men) . 2 Field Artillery platoons (2X 40 pieces; 80 pieces) . 1 Heavy Artillery platoon (40 pieces) . 1 Rocket Artillery platoon (40 pieces) . 1 Assault Guns platoon (40 pieces) 3X Combined Arms Regiment, Infantry and Armor (approx. 7760 men) . 1 Storm Troopers battalion (1000 men) . 6 Heavy Infantry companies (6X 200 men; 1200 men) . 2 Heavy Weapons companies (2X 200 men; 400 men) . 4 Heavy Support platoons (4X40 men; 160 men) . 3 Grenadiers companies (3X 200 men; 600 men) . 2 Riflemen battalions (2X 1000 men; 2000 men) . 1 Combat Engineers company (200 men) . 2 Field Medics platoon (2X 40 men; 80 men) . 1 Superheavy Armor platoon (20 vehicles) . 4 Heavy Armor platoons (4X 20 vehicles; 80 vehicles) . 1 Main Armor company (100 vehicles) . 2 Medium Armor companies (2X 100 vehicles; 200 vehicles) . 2 Light Armor companies (2X 100 vehicles; 200 vehicles) 3X Combined Arms Regiment, Infantry, Armor and Artillery (approx. 8040 men) . 1 Shock Troopers battalion (1000 men) . 1 Heavy Infantry battalion (1000 men) . 1 Heavy Weapons company (200 men) . 3 Grenadiers companies (3X 200 men; 600 men) . 8 Riflemen companies (8X 200 men; 1600 men) . 2 Combat Engineers platoons (2X 40 men; 80 men) . 1 Field Medics platoon (40 men) . 2 Heavy Armor platoons (2X 20 vehicles; 40 vehicles) (440) . 1 Main Armor company (100 vehicles) (500) . 1 Medium Armor company (100 vehicles) (500) . 2 Light Armor companies (2X 100 vehicles; 200 vehicles) (1000) . 2 Rocket Artillery platoons (2X 40 pieces; 80 pieces) (240) . 2 Tracked Artillery platoons (2X 40 pieces; 80 pieces) (240) . 2 Mobile Artillery platoons (2X 40 pieces; 80 pieces) (240) . 1 Field Artillery company (120 pieces) (360) 4X Heavy Infantry Regiment (approx. 6480 men) . 2 Shock Troopers battalions (2X 1000 men; 2000 men) . 2 Heavy Infantry battalions (2X 1000 men; 2000 men) . 1 Heavy Weapons battalion (1000 men) . 3 Heavy Support companies (3X 200 men; 600 men) . 2 Grenadiers companies (2X 200 men; 400 men) . 2 Riflemen companies (2X 200 men; 400 men) . 1 Combat Engineers platoon (40 men) . 1 Field Medics platoon (40 men) 2X Assault Infantry Regiment (approx. 4680 men) . 8 Shock Troopers companies (8X 200 men; 1600 men) . 6 Drop Troopers companies (6X 200 men; 1200 men) . 1 Heavy Infantry battalion (1000 men) . 4 Grenadiers companies (4X 200 men; 800 men) . 1 Combat Engineers platoon (40 men) . 1 Field Medics platoon (40 men) 4X Main Infantry Regiment (approx. 5320 men) . 1 Heavy Weapons company (200 men) . 1 Heavy Support company (200 men) . 2 Grenadiers companies (4X 200 men; 800 men) . 4 Riflemen battalions (4X 1000 men; 4000 men) . 1 Combat Engineers platoon (40 men) . 2 Field medics platoons (2X 40 men; 80 men) 2X Support Infantry Regiment (approx. 4200 men) . 1 Heavy Weapons battalion (1000 men) . 1 Heavy Support battalion (1000 men) . 3 Grenadiers companies (3X 200 men; 600 men) . 1 Riflemen battalion (1000 men) . 2 Combat Engineers companies (2X 200 men; 400 men) . 1 Field Medics company (200 men) 2X Heavy Armor Regiment (approx. 10500 men) . 1 Superheavy Armor battalion (500 vehicles) . 2 Heavy Armor battalions (2X 500 vehicles; 1000 vehicles) 2X Assault Armor Regiment (approx. 4600 men) . 3 Heavy Armor companies (3X 100 vehicles; 300 vehicles) . 1 Main Armor battalion (500 vehicles) . 2 Tracked Artillery companies (2X 100 vehicles; 200 vehicles) 3X Main Armor Regiment (approx. 9000 men) . 4 Heavy Armor companies (4X 100 vehicles; 400 vehicles) . 8 Main Armor companies (8X 100 vehicles; 800 vehicles) . 6 Medium Armor companies (6X 100 vehicles; 600 vehicles) 2X Armor Support Regiment (approx. 4100 men) . 2 Medium Armor companies (2X 100 vehicles; 200 vehicles) . 1 Light Armor battalion (500 vehicles) . 2 Tracked Artillery companies (2X 100 vehicles; 200 vehicles) 1X Heavy Artillery Regiment (approx. 3600 men) . 1 Heavy Artillery battalion (400 pieces) . 1 Assault Guns battalion (400 pieces) . 1 Rocket Artillery battalion (400 pieces) 2X Main Artillery Regiment (approx. 5400 men) . 2 Assault Guns battalions (800 pieces) . 3 Rocket Artillery companies (3X 200 pieces; 600 pieces) . 1 Tracked Artillery battalion (400 pieces) 3X Mobile Artillery Regiment (approx. 3600 men) . 1 Mobile Artillery battalion (400 pieces) . 1 Tracked Artillery battalion (400 pieces) 4X Support Artillery Regiment (approx. 3600 men) . 1 Mobile Artillery battalion (400 pieces) . 2 Field Artillery battalions (800 pieces) 1X Air Force Overwatch Regiment (apporx. 900 men) . 1 Superiority Fighters battalion (300 planes) . 1 Air/Air Attack Fighters battalion (300 planes) . 1 Air/Ground Attack Fighters battalion (300 planes) 2X Air Force Superiority Regiment (approx. 800 men) . 1 Superiority Fighters battalion (300 planes) . 2 Air/Air Attack Fighters companies (5X 100 planes; 500 planes) 1X Air Force Ground Attack Regiment (approx. 800 men) . 2 Superiority Fighters companies (2X 100 planes; 200 planes) . 1 Dive Bombers batalion (300 planes) . 1 Air/Ground Attack Fighters battalion (300 planes) 1X Air Force Support Regiment (approx. 600 men) . 2 Air/Air Attack Fighters companies (2X 100 planes; 200 planes) . 1 Air/Ground Attack Fighters battalion (300 planes) . 1 Dive Bombers company (100 planes) 5X Air Force Transport Regiment (approx. 9800 men) . 1 Superiority Fighters company (100 planes) . 1 Air/Air Attack Fighters company (100 planes) . 4 Armed Troop Transport battalions (1200 planes) 1X Special Forces Regiment (approx. 7000 men) . 2 Marines battalions (2X 1000 men; 2000 men) . 2 Drop Troopers battalions (2X 1000 men; 2000 men) . 3 Shock Troopers battalions (3X 1000 men; 3000 men) Gunship1.png|Imperial Army Gunship HeavyArmor1.png|Imperial Army Heavy Armor HeavYArtillery.jpg|Imperial Army Heavy Artillery Infantry2 IA.jpg|Imperial Army Rifleman Infantry6 IA Marine.jpg|Imperial Army Marine Infantry8 IA.png|Imperial Army Heavy Infantry Infantry11 IA StormTrooper.jpg|Imperial Army Storm Trooper Infantry12 IA DropTrooper.jpg|Imperial Army Drop Trooper MainArmor1.jpg|Imperial Army Main Armor MobileArtilleryIA.png|Imperial Army Mobile Artillery ShockTrooper.png|Imperial Army Shock Trooper SuperHeavyArmor 1.JPG|Imperial Army Superheavy Armor SuperiorityFighter.png|Imperial Army Aia/Air Attack Fighter SuperiorityFighter2.png|Imperial Army Superiority Fighter TrackedArtillery2.jpg|Imperial Army Tracked Artillery TrackedArtillery111.png|Imperial Army Tracked Artillery Imperial Guard (IG) The Imperial Guard comes in once the Imperial Army has moved on. The Guard occupies planets taken / secured by the Imperial Army, and defend them from attackers. Though mainly a defensive force, they sometimes assist the Army in offensive operations. The IG's main recruiting pool are people who are hell-bent on defeating Humanity's enemies. Some IG units are stationed on Navy vessels, to give the Fleets a force to protect their ships from boarders; and to give Navy-based IA forces backup when necessary. The IG's greatest loyalty llies with the Empire itself. Imperial Guard unit types Infantry * Rangers * Shock Troopers * Storm Troopers * Drop Troopers * Heavy Infantry * Heavy Weapons * Heavy Support * Grenadiers * Riflemen * Combat Engineers * Field Medics Armor * Superheavy Armor * Heavy Armor * Main Armor * Medium Armor * Light Armor Artillery * Heavy Artillery * Long Range Artillery * Precision Artillery * Rocket Artillery * Tracked Artillery * Mobile Artillery Air Force * Gunships * Superiority Fighters * Air/Ground Attack Fighters * Air/Air Attack Fighters * Dive Bombers * Armed Troop Transport Imperial Guard structure GroundGroundAttackFighter1.png|Imperial Guard Ground Attack Fighter Infantry3 IG.jpg|Imperial Guard Riflemen; Main Armor in the background Infantry4 IG.jpg|Imperial Guard Heavy Support trooper Infantry7 IG Ranger.jpg|Imperial Guard Ranger Infantry14 IG.jpg|Imperial Guard Storm Trooper MainArmor1.png|Imperial Guard Main Armor MediumArmor1.png|Imperial Guard FLAK Tank (Medium Armor) MediumArmor2.jpg|Imperial Guard Medium Armor TrackedArtillery1.JPG|Imperial Guard Assault Gun TrackedArtillery3.jpg|Imperial Guard Tracked Artillery AGunship.png|Imperial Guard Gunship Planetary Defense Forces (PDF) These are local troops, tasked with the defense of their homeworld and nothing else. Though not lacking in courage, skills and equipment, the PDF isn't quite as capable as their IA and IG counterparts, because these attract the "better" fighters. The PDF's main recruiting pool are people determined to protect their homelands at all costs. Unlike the IA and IG, the PDF are more loyal to their homeworlds than to the Empire or Government, making them a security risk as they could rebel against the Empire, but without the PDF many planets would have fallen to Xenos invaders, and the Empire wouldn't be able to hold onto its territories. Planetary Defense Forces unit types Infantry * Shock Troopers * Storm Troopers * Heavy Infantry * Heavy Weapons * Heavy Support * Grenadiers * Riflemen * Light Infantry * Combat Engineers * Field Medics Armor * Superheavy Armor * Heavy Armor * Main Armor * Medium Armor * Light Armor Artillery * Medium Artillery * Rocket Artillery * Tracked Artillery * Mobile Artillery * Field Artillery Air Force * Superiority Fighters * Air/Ground Attack Fighters * Air/Air Attack Fighters * Dive Bombers * Armed Troop Transport Planetary Defense Forces structure AirAirAttackFighter1.png|Planetary Defense Forces Air/Ground Attack Fighter Infantry1 PDF.jpg|Planetary Defense Forces Shock Trooper Infantry9 PDF.jpg|Planetary Defense Forces Rifleman Infantry10 PDF.jpg|Planetary Defense Forces Heavy Weapons team Infantry13 PDF.jpg|Planetary Defense Forces Heavy Infantryman MainArmorPDF.jpg|Planetary Defense Forces Main Armor MediumArmor 1.jpg|Planetary Defense Forces Light Armor Gunship2.png|Planetary Defense Forces Gunship Terran Society, Culture and Philosophy Terran Society Militarism Complete apathy towards life and death Social Stratification Xenophobia Terran morals and values Stuff we like to do Quotes and Proverbs There can be no bystanders in the battle for survival. Anyone who will not fight by your side is an enemy you must crush. Only in death does duty end. The Imperium! How might its aspect! How far-reaching its boundries! As one world dies ten more are brought into the fold. Fear us, for we count the lives of planets, not men! Contact with alien races always renews one's faith in humanity. It is my belief that foreign travel narrows the mind wonderfully. Victory? What use is victory? Let me have a battle of annihilation. No world shall be beyond my rule; no enemy shall be beyond my wrath. The universe has many horrors yet to throw at us. This is not the end of our struggle. This is just the beginning of our crusade to save Humanity. Be faithful! Be strong! Be vigilant! Paranoia is a very comforting state of mind. If you think they're out to get you, it means you think you matter. Stories are much tidier than real life. Stories have neat, happy endings, but all you ever really get is unfinished business. You can never have too many enemies. The more you've got, the more likely they are to get in each other's way. The warrior who acts out of honor cannot fail. His duty is honor itself. Even his death - if it is honorable - is a reward and can be no failure, for it has come through duty. Seek honor as you act, therefore, and you will know no fear. A good soldier obeys without question. A good officer commands without doubt. Every man is a spark in the darkness. by the time he is noticed he is gone forever. A retinal after-image that fades and is obscured by newer, brighter lights. The Emperor protects! State Philisophy: Quantum Realism As written by James Mason; before becoming Emperor, in 1649 AD.; in response to the Peace of Westphalia. Note that this letter contains many things that wouldn't happen/exist/be diuscovered until hundreds of years later; this letter was adressed to Kate Donner, (then) Czar of Russia. ---- I had a dream last night, before the treaty was signed. This treaty will be the undoing of all Mankind unless the Seven (Historian's note: This means the Seven Immortals) step up and unite Humanity against its common foe: the Xenos. If the world is left in its current state, Russia will invade Europe in 2018, and will push all the way to the Harz Mountains, and the European Union will have no power to stop them. The United States will be powerless to intervene because of China's threats; it doesn't want to be responsible for World War III. But if the Russians are stopped in Germany, why does this mean the end of Man? Becaus of the breason/b the Russians are stopped. On the 13th of march, 2018, the People's Republic of China will launch a full-scale nuclear attack on Russia. This will be the beginning of the end. And the cause will be ideological; philisophical and religious. Then this is what we must do - impose our own philosophy on the entire Human race, by extreme force if necessary! See below: There is planet Earth, where we live (obviously). Humanity evolved on Earth, over the course of approximately 2 million years. But according to quantum physics, like the String theory and Many Worlds theory, there is a separate timeline for every outcome of every variable; and where one outcome may not be possible at all in any timeline in our universe, it will be possible in another universe. The difference between "timelines" and "universes" is that every universe contains many timelines. Each universe has a set of "constant" factors, such as material make-up (matter or antimatter, solid matter or energy, or a combination, et cetera); and a universe's timelines have the same factors - if the factors are different, the timeline is part of a different universe. Universes and timelines are interconnected on both macro- and microscales; and while the effect they have on each other aren't measurable by us yet, I'm assuming they are there. Now, timelines diverge upon every decision, every possible outcome of a variable. There is a timeline wherein everything is exactly the same as ours, only two atoms in a drinking glass are switched around. Or one where humans never evolved, life on Earth doesn't exist (or Earth itself isn't there) and the dominant species is a type of giant octopus. Our timeline has also diverged many times. There is an alternate timeline wherein the United States never declared war on the Empire of Japan, allowing them to conquer China; wherein the Czarists triumphed over the communist revolutionaries; wherein Neanderthals outlived our ancestors! Is there a God? There are gods out there, no doubt about it. Almighty or with limited power, as Creator or as Overseer (or both); as a person or as a pseudo-intelligent force. There are universes with only one God, and there are ones with 8000 gods. I do have to say that the existence of deities is probably a cosmic constant: if one universe's timeline doesn't have a God, none of them do. But there are also universes that came to be naturally; wherein life evolved on its own, and will eventually die of old age, to make way for a young, new universe to take its place in existence. So in that line of thought, perhaps somewhere near us, the Abrahamic God did create a universe (or a part of it), but he also created evolution to make sure the changing world doesn't kill them off. (for example) As Epicures once said: "The gods can either take away evil from the world and will not, or, being willing to do so, cannot; or they neither can nor will, or lastly, they are both able and willing. If they have the will to remove evil and cannot, then they are not omnipotent. If they can, but will not, than they are not benevolent. If they are neither able nor willing, then they are neither omnipotent nor benevolent. Lastly, if they are both able and willing to annihilate evil, how does it exist?" '' I don't think our timeline has a God, simply because it doesn't make sense (Consider all the ciontradictions in the Bible. For such a benevolent being, God sure wants to kill a lot of people!). There is absolutely no proof at all God exists, and given all reason he simply can't exist! There is plenty of evidence confirming the Big Bang (Like cosmic background radiation), and evolution has been proven true time and again. So the question shouldn't be "does God exist?", but "where does God exist?". What happens after death has a whole different explanation altogether; I've forgotten the name (something with pathology) but remember the story behind it: Since death is the seizing of bodily function, it doesn't include "destruction of the self". Because of the theses of quantum reality, what happens to someone after they die depends on the person. Whatever the person believes happens to them, happens. If you believe in Abrahamic Heaven or Hell, you go there. If you believe in reincarnation, you're reincarnated. But though you might end up in an empty void, you're never truly gone - since the human brain cannot comprehend total nonexistence. Because all minds are linked up (since all matter is connected, and the mind is energy, and energy is matter as well), it's a great example of "your mind makes it real". The existence of souls depends on the universe, but for something to be considered "alive", it has to have a mind. One could say that the concept of "soul" is a mainfestation of the mind. I know what you are thinking: You just cracked down on the existence of God, but further back you confirmed His existence? Hear me out, I never said that God doesn't exist, I merely said that he doesn't exist bhere/b! But let's look at this from inside another universe, one that bdoes/b have a Creator God. Everything there, too, can be explained with science and logic: ''DNA is information. The amount of information encapsulated in a single strand of human DNA would fill 400 volumes the size of an Encyclopedia Britanica, and this information contains an exact blueprint for creating a human being. This information did not write itself. The creation of information requires intelligence. The creation of an encyclopedia requires an author - a creator. God is the creator of the information in DNA. '' ''Look at how amazing and complex life is. Look at how intricate the human eye is, and the human brain. There is no way that the human eye and the human brain arose spontaneously from the mud. In the same way that a watch cannot appear without a watchmaker, there is no way that all this complexity arose without an intelligent creator. Yours, James Mason, Emperor of Sweden. ---- Emperor-worship Disposition towards other religions Effects of Quantum Reality Positive effects Negative effects Economics of the Terran Empire Military economy, all buisnesses and factories etc. controlled by the government. Stark contrast between planets, modern and old, clean and polluted, spacious and cramped, luxurious and poor. The corporate-industrial sector Imperial Territory The Terran Empire.png|Simple political map of the Virgo Supercluster Terran Empire flag.png|Flag of the Terran Empire Infrastructure Planetary Layout Imperial Cities City1.jpg|Lower Middle-class borough, near an Industry district City2.jpg|Upper Lower-class borough City3.jpg|Middle lower-class borough City4.jpg|Contrast: Lower Lower-class borough in front of an Upper Lower-class borough City5.jpg|Middle lower-class borough at the base of an Administration center City6.jpg|Another Lower middle-class borough Pictures of Imperial City, capital of the Terran Empire and spanning the entirety of Terra Primos (Earth). Interconnectedness Technology Antigravity Entropy Reversal Systems (because of we didn't the universe would enentually die a heat death, and the Empire (and the War) would be finite. Interuniversal Wormholes (used to travel to universes that are near death, we harvest this universe's resources and gather the remaining radiation and energy to keep our part of our own universe young and healthy. Unfortunately, the enemy has similar technologies.) Artificial Gravity Quantum Entanglement Communication Wave Motion Engines Clean Cold Fission power plants Antimatter power plants / Antimatter weapons Tachyon power plants / Tachyon weapons Molecular Resonance Fields / Impulse Cannons Solid Light / Light weapons Energy dissipators / disruption fields / focusing fields Aggregated Diamond Nanorods (construction material) Directed Energy weapons Ion Cannons Ballistic weapons: combination of Railgun, Coilgun, Gauss Gun technology. Terraforming: rearranges molecular structures Matter converter: Dark Matter into tangible matter (Using dark matter also slows the expansion of the universe! We use so much of it, the Virgo Supercluster has stopped expanding entirely. It will still be around, long after the rest of the universe is dead and stretched to infinity.) Biological and Cybernetic Augmentation: Eyes, Ears, physical strength, brain function support, heightened senses/emotions, lowered senses/emotions Category:Browse